Between You and I
by Kamaete
Summary: Yakusoka da. A promise.  But if you can't keep that promise, Usurotonkachi, it's one I won't hold against you.


**Disclaimers/copyright:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto and VIZ. I don't make money from or own the fandom. Any pubically recognizable characters are not my own unless otherwise noted. The plot and idea of _Between You and I_ is © 2010 BlackFireXD13. No portion of this fiction may be reproduced or transmitted in any shape or form or by any means without written permission from the author. This is a work of fiction and any characters, events or locales that resemble any non-fictional persona, living or dead, is completely coincidental, unless otherwise noted.

Japanese sentences and words are a mix between Trippo Mundo™ and Tuttle™'s Japanese Dictionary translations.

**Story Warnings:** Angst, AU_AR, Bi, COMPLETE, Controversial Themes, Hurt/Comfort, Incest-implied, Language, M/M (Slash, Yaoi), M/M/M(Implied), NoSex

**...Between You and I...**

When I cornered Naruto in his apartment I felt at a loss of what to do. He was finally still-I had his wrists in my hands-but he was still angry that I was keeping secrets. He was still angry at me for never telling him anything. The idiot.

His angry face from the park had melted into petulance, his bottom lip forming a pout and his blue eyes glaring pathetically. I shift my hands and in that split second he shoved me off of him. The iidiot/i.

We stare at each other. We're like dogs or maybe wolves. Fighting for dominance through stares, neither backing down. But he's just concerned. I know he is. Mad that I haven't shared but more worried at whatever he sees in me now. I loose when I look away.

"Why aren't you telling me anything? We're friends, right?"

Leave it to Naruto to make everything so simple.

"I'm... concerned about what you'll say,"

Naruto is Naruto so he understands what I mean by that. I hope he understand what I mean by that. He ihas/i to understand what I mean by that.

"We're friends," He says like that should transcend everything, "Best Friends," and maybe it does.

"... What I want to tell you..." I don't finish. Coming out with the truth to him, I'm usually direct and straight foreward but with this topic...

"Just tell me, Sasuke. It can't be that bad, 'tebayo. I'll always be your friend,"

I laugh, "Will you promise that, usurotonkachi?" Because I've never been more in need of one of his unbreakable promises.

He seems startled at my sarcastic request, but he holds out his pinky and grabs mine and gives me his unmistakable, way-too-bright smile.

"Yakusoka da!"

I won't blame him for breaking it.

"I'm fucking Itachi," Becaus 'going out with' sounds beyond effeminate.

There is silence. I'm struck the fact by the fact that our pinkies are still hooked together. After another moment of silence and hesitation I break them apart. Watching pale flesh seperate from tanseems symbolic and I hope the idiot will unfreeze soon.

Please.

I don't dare to look at Naruto. I want to shout 'What about your promises now?' But I don't. I want to hit him for the false courage he gave me. I want to beg him to stay. I don't want him to leave. I don't. Almost more then I don't want Itachi to leave. I don't want Naruto to exit my life.

He should understand. Right? He goes on and on about iwhat makes you happy/i but I can't be happy unless he understands. He understands, right? Itachi is the only person who saw me as someone besides his little brother. Someone besides Uchiha. Someone who is Sasuke. I need him.

But in that same thought, doesn't Naruto know 'Sasuke' as well? Doesn't Naruto never pull his punches just because I am 'Uchiha'? And with Naruto I never have to ask for him not to fawn, or to stop coddling like I sometimes have to do with Itachi. He knows I'm not delicate and he knows I'm more then capable of taking care of myself, and when he knows I can't he'll beat that sense into my head.

He can't leave because I'm not me without him. I can't be 'Sasuke' without him seeing 'me'. Itachi sees 'Sasuke' but not 'me'. I'm being greedy, but I ineed/i both of them. I need Naruto as much as I need Itachi.

I need an aspirine.

"Yakusoka da,"

His voice startles me into looking up at him, "What?"

"We're still friends," His voice-his _eyes-_show no lie.

_Fuck,_ thank you, thank you, thank you.

"I knew there was something up between you two. You guys are _weird._" It's followed by a smile, I know he's teasing. I can't be relieved, "When did this start?"

It's easier to give details then it was to confess, "A while. I don't remember,"

"Does... do you... Are you happy?"

He rubs his nose and it's because we're getting mushy, and I honostly don't know the answer to that. Am I happy? I am happy that Naruto is sticking with me. I don't get a chance to reply.

"I have a confession as well, Sasuke. Between you and me," He motions me closer and whispers in my ear, "Between you and me... _Ore wa teme ga suki desu_,"

I look up at him and he smiles awkwardly and gets up to leave. I grab his arm, and without thinking whisper back in his ear while hooking our pinkies back together, "Between you and I..."

_... I really like you, too. Usurotonkachi._

_**End Author's Note**_: Yeah, I know the ending thing was just totally out of the blue. The rest of this series things is horrible as well. Just bad.

That said, what did you think about it? Was it just horrible? Okay? Too confusing? Say something, sil-vous-plaits.


End file.
